Werewolves in Yellowstone?
by Chidorimokutonaria
Summary: Kimberly Anna Zo, better known as Kim, is an avid fan of Twilight. Always having favored Jacob just a little over Edward, she one day is smacked in the face with a very harsh reality. Jacob. Black. Is. Real.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It rightfully belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

It was another ordinary summer day in West Yellowstone, Montana. And it was going to be another ordinary summer night in West Yellowstone, Montana; cold, and possibly rainy, making it all the more colder. Me? Well, I'm just another ordinary sixteen year old girl. Okay, so maybe I'm not so ordinary. I was emancipated as soon as I turned sixteen, and I'd had a stable job at McDonalds since I was fifteen. I live in my Uncle Joe's camp trailer, which is lucky for me. I don't have to pay a dime to live there, just food expenses and that's it. Being Uncle Joe's favorite niece paid off in the end. I do have my own car--thank god for Uncle Joe--and it is a piece of crap, but I love it none the less. It's an old 1989 Honda Accord LX, and I love the antiquity of it. It had been Joe's car since high school, and he finally decided to give me his hand me down so he could get an upgrade. Gas isn't so killer for me because I only use my car to drive to work, and occasionally school. It's real bad during the summer though, but that's only if I decide to go driving through Yellowstone National Park every week. Since I've been babbling, I might as well tell you my name. My name is Kimberly Anna Zo, but you can just call me Kim. I usually respond to any affectionate nickname you give me.

As I was saying, it was another normal night in town. The sun went down at nine as it always does in the summer, and the town lights began to illuminate the black sky. I was sitting in my trailer, making sure my door and windows were locked, before snuggling up into my bed in the front of the trailer. I was re-reading my favorite book series of all time: Twilight. I was currently running through Eclipse, having mixed feelings over Jacob and Edward. I'd always liked them both, and if I was Bella, I wouldn't have been able to pick one; I'd have to have both of them. Unfortunately, I'm not Bella, but my decision as of now is Jacob. I mean, of course Edward is drop dead gorgeous and the most perfect boyfriend you could ever want (too bad Bella doesn't realize it), but Jacob is warm (running around at one hundred eight degrees, I hear) which is perfect for the weather here in West Yellowstone. I could cuddle up to Jacob real easy; Edward I would have problems with.

I finished the chapter I was on before glancing over at my clock. Its red numbers read ten thirty. I needed to get to bed; I had work in the morning at a lovely seven 'o' clock sharp, and I always made a point of being on time.

Placing my bookmark in place, I set the book in the cupboard above my nightstand, and then set my alarm clock an hour before my work time. I turned my reading light off, and snuggled under my covers, staring up at the ceiling. I was thinking about Eclipse, of course, my mind too filled with the content of the book. Then again, that was normal. In fact, everyone who reads the series thinks about it at least once a day.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I remember waking up and it hadn't been my alarm that had opened my drowsy eyes. It had been the cold. I heard the light pitter patter of rain on the top of the trailer, and sighed as I shivered. I'd thrown my covers off in my restless sleep, revealing my unwise choice of pajamas, a short sleeve shirt and a pair of skimpy shorts. I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed to turn the heater on, and then climbed back in under my measly quilt.

"I-I-It's s-s-so c-c-c-c-cold." I stuttered, rolling up in a ball to gather warmth. "Where's Jacob Black when you need him?"

I think I fell asleep after another ten minutes of wishing for Jacob Black's feverish body in my bed with me, then woke up at six sharp to the sound of an angry alarm clock. I answered to the alarm's wrath with a swift punch to the off button, and then sat up straight in my bed. I was sweating up a storm in that bed. Apparently I'd turned the heater up too high; or maybe Jacob Black _had_ crawled in bed with me, who knows?

I climbed out of bed, quickly stripping myself of clothing as I walked across the trailer to the bathroom in the back. I jumped in the shower, and then jumped out after thoroughly cleansing myself. I towel dried my above breast length brown hair, and then put it up into a pony tail. I dressed into my work clothes that were already waiting for me on the bathroom counter, and did the rest of my bathroom necessities. I picked up my clothes off the trailer floor and threw them on the couch towards the front of the trailer. I was ready to go. All I needed to grab was a granola bar, my keys, and my phone.

I drove to work, listening to the hum of the road. I pulled into McDonalds at six fifty five, and clocked in at exactly seven. It was going to be another long twelve hour shift, I could tell. My manager and co-workers seemed grouchy.

It turned out I was right. It _had_ been another long shift. I kicked off my shoes as I walked in the door, sighing in relief as I wiggled my toes. I shut and locked the door behind me, and scanned my trailer. Something seemed amiss. Had those plates been in my sink this morning? I certainly don't remember having any left over plates from yesterday. I suddenly felt a wave of panic. Had someone broken into my trailer!? I rushed over to my fridge, seizing the door open. I felt my heart skip a beat. In a huge Ziploc bag I'd had about eight pieces of frozen chicken; now, half of it was gone. I checked the rest of my fridge, and nothing else seemed to be missing. After I finished with my fridge, I did a thorough search through my trailer to see if anything else had been taken. Luckily for me, nothing had.

_Okay, so this is no big deal,_ I told myself,_ Only four pieces of chicken were eaten, and that's it._ _There's no need to fuss._ Actually, I did have a reason to freak out. I'd locked my door this morning, I was sure of it, and all of my windows were still locked from the night before. So, how had the perpetrator been able to break in?!  
I flopped onto my bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying to figure out where the criminal could've possibly gotten in. After about ten minutes of brainstorming, I still couldn't figure it out. I contemplated calling the police to report a breaking and entering, but they would laugh at me if I told them that the only thing that had been stolen was four pieces of chicken, so I decided against it.

"Okay this isn't a huge deal. Some hobo was smart enough to break into your trailer, and all he'd wanted was some food!" I told myself. That didn't make sense though! Why wouldn't he take some of my valuables? I mean, he needs money to eat food! Was he just...I don't know, a courteous hobo and all he did was steal food so he could survive?  
I stayed up for another three hours, jumping at every little noise I heard, before I finally decided to go to bed. I lay in my bed for about thirty minutes before I fell asleep, once again dreaming of Eclipse.

I remember that night, I swore that I heard a wolf's whimper outside my door, but it had felt like a part of my dream, so I refused to open my eyes. About five minutes later, I heard a voice. A very husky voice. It was swearing, and then I heard a loud thud on my floor.

My eyes fluttered open, and my heart began to race at NASCAR speed. I was terrified. Who was in my trailer?! How had they gotten in?! Also, who's stupid enough to break in when someone is there?! I guess this guy thought he was a ninja or something.

"Dang it...forgot how small that opening was." I heard the husky voice whisper to himself.

Slowly, I sat up, and tried to stare through the pitch black darkness at the perpetrator. I failed miserably to see who it was, so I opted for asking who it was. "W-who are you?" I managed to choke out. Lovely. I sounded like an A Class Coward.

"Crap..."The voice whispered. "You caught me." He stated plainly.

Duh. I got out of my bed, navigating--more like stumbling--my way over to the light switch. "Are you the one who stole the chicken in my fridge today?"

"Bingo." He told me.

I finally made it to the light switch, and flicked the lights on. I looked over at the criminal and froze. The person that was standing there was not who I'd expected. I'd expected a hobo from the streets. Instead, I'd been delivered an enormous Native American with russet colored skin and jet black hair. In front of my disbelieving eyes stood Jacob Black.

I gawked at him for about a minute or two, having a mental break down, before I finally said, "Oh my god. You're Jacob Black."

Jacob sighed, his hands up in the air, like he'd been caught red handed. "Yep."

I blushed at the sight of him. Here was Jacob Black, standing half naked in my kitchen. All he had on were a pair of sweats. I realized that I wasn't dressed any better. All I was wearing was a pair of skimpy shorts and a tank top. My green eyes scanned him once more to make sure that I wasn't having some crazy dream.

"What...what in the heck are you doing in my trailer?" What a stupid question.

He rolled his eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He responded.

"How'd you get in?"

His black eyes rolled up towards the ceiling.

Oh. The air vent in the top of the trailer. It had been wide open, and the screen had been removed. How he had fit through there, I have no idea, but now it all made logical sense.

"Oh." Was all I managed.

"So, are you going to call the cops or something? You know there's no point. They'll laugh at you if you tell them a supposed fictional character is standing in your kitchen." Jacob said.

"I know! I'm not stupid!" I exclaimed, a little furious. He really was as arrogant as the book described him to be.

Jacob grinned. "So, then what are you going to do?" His hand reached for the fridge door, and he eyed the book on my nightstand.

"Don't you dare. I'll punch you."

"You'll only end up like Bella." He responded. Apparently, he'd read the books and found out his infamous punch to the face had been documented.

I grinded my teeth together, and walked down towards him. Goodness gracious was he tall (I swear, I hate being 5'3). I took hold of his hand--holy crow he was hot--and moved it aside. I would've blocked his way to the fridge, but we would've been uncomfortably close. "Stop stealing my food. I need it you know, and I know what your appetite is like. I can't afford to feed you on the money I'm making."

This was so weird. Why was I so calm around him? Shouldn't I have fainted or something, like a normal person would? I guess after reading Twilight so much, I was so used to his character...I'd lived with him in my dreams long enough.

Jacob frowned. "It's not like you can keep me out."

"You wouldn't incapacitate me to get food, would you?" I asked him. "Goodness, this is just too weird." Reality was slowly slapping me. "You aren't even supposed to exist! Seriously, holy crap. Jacob Black is standing in my kitchen!" Finally, the mental breakdown was in full function. I turned away from the fridge a sat down in the booth like table, resting my elbows on it as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Wow, I guess I am sort of a celebrity now." I heard the grin in Jacob's voice.

"Sort of a celebrity? Jacob," his name was surreal on my tongue, "You are a HUGE celebrity. Even though ninety percent of girls prefer Edward over you, that eight percent that does love you is still a WHOLE bunch of girls." I told him, looking up at him. His back was to me, and I realized he was in my fridge, grabbing the rest of the chicken. It didn't matter whether or not he ate it now. There wasn't anyway I could stop him from commandeering whatever was in my fridge.

"Eight percent?" He looked back at me, his eyebrow raised. "What's the other two percent?" He navigated his way around my kitchen as if he'd been living with me.

"The other two percent is undecided. They can't decide who to choose." I replied, laying my head on the table. "Oh my godddd Jacob Black is in my kitcheennnn." I whined under my breath as I realized I was talking to Jacob Black. I was TALKING to JACOB BLACK. It wasn't like I was freaking out because I was a huge fan girl and I wanted to cut a piece of his hair off for the Jacob shrine in my closet (I don't have a shrine. I swear. I don't even have a closet!). I was freaking out because it was just so...unreal. I was talking to a fictional character type freak out. I swear I'm going insane.

Jacob popped his plate full of chicken into the microwave, pressing a few buttons then hitting enter. He turned around to face me, leaning back on the counter with his elbows. "Are you ninety, eight, or two percent?" He grinned, asking my preference.

Oh boy. He was NOT asking me that, was he? I could feel my ears and cheeks turn red. I lifted my head off the table, placing my elbow there instead, leaning into my hand with my chin. "Oh my god, I'm talking to Jacob Black..."I decided to play dumb. Or at least like I hadn't heard him.

Jacob frowned. "Aww c'mon now, don't tell me you like that cold bloodsucker better than me." He teased. At least I think he was teasing. He had a very distinct tone of dislike in his voice.

I slid my eyes to the right, looking at him. My cheeks were rosy red, I could tell. I really really didn't want to tell him that I was leaning more towards him, and that the only reason why was because he was warm-blooded. "Uh..." I started, "No?" Okay, maybe that wasn't the only reason why I was leaning towards him. He did have a nice face, and a really good looking body. Then again, I've never seen Edward Cullen up close and personal.

He grinned. "Sooo are you undecided or do you dig me?" He teased.

My face was red hot. Suddenly, the microwave dinged, signifying cooked chicken. I almost sighed in relief, literally saved by the bell. I watched him grab his chicken, and then sit across from me at the booth table. His legs were so long that they were almost threatening to tangle with mine, which just made my ears even hotter, and my cheeks even redder.

Stephenie Meyer certainly got his eating habits right. I swear, he didn't even chew when he ate. It was like he was throwing chicken down his throat, like his stomach was a garbage can or something, just waiting to gobble up more junk.

Before I knew it, he was done eating, and he reached over the small aisle way to throw the plate in the sink.

He suddenly turned to me, and said, "I'm going to have to commandeer your trailer….ummm…"

"Kimberly. Kimberly Anna Zo. I go by Kim, but you can call me whatever though."

"Right, Kim. I believe that this trailer is now our trailer." He grinned at me, leaning down on the table with his elbows like I was.

"…why? I don't really have room for you, and it's not like anyone would believe me if I told them Jacob Black was in my trailer the other night." I asked, trying to get him to leave. Oh my god, pleaseee don't let him live with me in my trailer. Please God, I'm begging you. I don't have the money to support two people, God; can you help me out please?

This was just one huge nightmare, I was convinced of it. I already like him as a character, so what happens if I start liking him as a person? I'm shoving that out of my mind right now. I really shouldn't like him. Oh, crap. I'm stopping. Right now.

"Well, since you found out I'm the one stealing your food, and I want to keep stealing your food, I might as well just stay here. There really is no point sneaking in and out of your trailer anymore." He replied with a grin. "Plus, I will get that eight or two percent answer out of you. I'm just curious."

My cheeks turned red again. "Where are you going to sleep?! On the bottom bunk of the bunk beds?!" I cried, pointing back towards the bathroom. Adjoined to the left of the bathroom, were two beds; one up towards the ceiling and one on the ground, just like a bunk.

"Sure. I don't mind curling up or hanging over the edge of the bed. Comfort isn't a huge issue." He shrugged.

This was just too unreal. Jacob Black was going to be living with me.

--

**AN!**

**Review, because I need help! :D**

**Love, Edward.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; I only own Kim and any other OCs. Twilight rightfully belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

I woke up the next morning, and I almost screamed when I saw Jacob's leg hanging off the side of the bottom bunk in the back of my trailer. Then I remembered the events of last night, and I had another mental break down. JACOB BLACK WAS LIVING WITH ME. I sat in my bed for a couple of minutes, listening to his snores, before looking over at my clock and realizing I was going to be late for work if I didn't get dressed at that moment in time.

It was annoying having to draw the curtain between my "bedroom" and the rest of the trailer to get dressed. I was used to just stripping my clothes off and throwing them wherever, but it looked like that habit was going to have to stop.

I emerged from my bedroom, and took a few steps towards the pantry in the kitchen, grabbing a granola bar to munch on before work. I turned around, and noticed that my couch had various amounts of clothing piled on top of it; bras, panties, shirts, tank tops, sweats, pants…I turned red as I realized what a slob I was. I looked down at my cell phone that was also in hand, and groaned. I didn't have time to clean up my mess, so I just left it, running out of the trailer, and locking it behind me out of habit.

I made it to work on time with a little bit of illegal speeding…okay so maybe it was a lot. I had pushed my car as hard as I could at its fastest speed of 80 mph. I ran into the bathroom before clocking in, checking my appearance in the mirror. I groaned, and pulled my neglected brown hair into a very sloppy ponytail, then shoved on my McDonald's hat. I stared at my naked face, devoid of any make up, and sighed. It looked like I was going to have to go without it today.

I ran out of the bathroom, and clocked in right before the clock hit 7:01.

Work had been tiresome, but I didn't want to leave because the entire day I'd been thinking about what—more like who--I was going to see when I got home. It was unnerving.

I wondered what Jacob had been doing all day in my itty bitty trailer as I drove home…maybe sleeping? I'd noticed he'd had subtle dark rings under his eyes, probably from many sleepless nights. My car was filled with the aroma of two Big Macs, two large fries, and I could hear the large Coke swishing around in its cup. I'd decided to be courteous and provide Jacob with a sort of 'welcome' dinner with part of my paycheck. Even though he was definitely not welcome.

I pulled up into the trailer park, cruising slowly down towards my trailer. The sun was slowly coming down from the sky, and the moon was creeping up into what was soon to be a big black inky sky, dotted with silver stars. I parked next to my trailer, putting the Honda in park and cutting the engine off. Grabbing the McDonald's meal, I jumped out of my car, locking it before walking up to the trailer door.

I hesitated at the door, still a little nervous about seeing his monstrous body filling up some of the space in my trailer. It was still unreal, even though it was a reality. I mustered up some courage, and unlocked the door.

"I could smell that McDonald's before you even pulled up. Hand it over."

As soon as I'd opened the door, I'd run smack dab into his overheated body. I felt my cheeks go red as I realized how close we were together. If you can't tell, I'm not used to any type of bodily contact with others. I stared up at him, and he grinned down at me.

"Am I standing too close?" He asked me with a big fat Jacob grin. Well, what did I expect? A not Jacob grin? Ugh that didn't eve make sense!

I turned even redder, and shoved the food and drink into his hand. "I get you a nice welcome dinner using part of my paycheck and you can't even wait for me to walk in the door without attacking me." I told him, turning in what little space I could towards my bed so I could change out of my work clothes.

Jacob chuckled, and made a quick turn into the kitchen, sliding into the booth table to eat. "Oh yeah, by the way, I love the big pile of clothes on your couch. Your choice of, um, undergarments is interesting." He told me before I could draw the curtain to change.

I froze and my face was burning. "Well, why are you going through my laundry?!" I exclaimed, grabbing an empty basket that was lying at the foot of my bed. I jumped down from my bedroom, and turned to the couch, grabbing my clothes and stuffing them into my laundry basket quickly.

"Don't give yourself that much credit," Ouch, that one hurt, "It's not like I could avoid looking at them all day. They were kind of just lying there for the whole world to see." He replied, taking a very large bite out of his Big Mac.

"I'm not used to living with anyone." I retorted, mentally smacking myself. What kind of comeback was that? I jumped back into my bedroom, and set my dirty laundry down at the foot of my bed, and drew the curtain to change.

"Nice comeback Kim." Jacob replied. I heard him take a gulp of his Coke.

"Shut up." I muttered back, pulling on my pajama pants and a t-shirt that said 'that's what she said'. I drew the curtain back, and ambled over to the table, sitting across from him. I suddenly felt a wave of awkwardness hit me as I realized once again that JACOB BLACK was sitting across from me, EATING IN MY TRAILER and TALKING TO ME. And the fact that I liked him as a character in the book didn't make this any-STOP. STOP THINKING ABOUT LIKING HI-STOP!!!

"You should be proud of me." Jacob started talking to me like he'd lived with me for a long time.

"Why?" I asked him, trying to keep my legs from making any contact with his long ones.

"I didn't eat anything but two sandwiches and some chips today out of your food stash in the fridge." His chest swelled with pride, and his mouth was a wide grin.

"Oh, then that must be why you attacked me when I brought you food." I stole one of his French fries and stuck it in my mouth. "It's because you didn't gorge yourself with food."

Jacob frowned. "I'm a growing boy, what can I say?" He shrugged, already halfway through his second Big Mac.

"It's okay. Maybe I'll just go on a diet and stop eating. Then you could eat all of my food." I told him, half-serious half-joking.

"Are you kidding? You're tiny." He looked up at me. "Stop being crazy."

I rolled my eyes, and sighed. It was quiet for a little while, and I began to feel even more uncomfortable sitting across from JACOB BLACK.

"So…are you eight or two percent?" He broke the silence, and I could hear the grin in his voice. "You have to tell me."

I felt my ears grow hot. "No I don't. I bought you dinner." I retorted.

"Darn. I'll get you to tell me one day." Jacob's grin went from ear to ear as he attacked his fries.

Oh god, what a disaster this was! I couldn't just LIE to him and tell him I was two percent! I'm such a horrible liar. Wait, no. I AM two percent. I AM NOT GOING TO LIKE-oh god; I need to stop thinking about this. IT'S ALL JACOB'S FAULT!

"So, uh, when do you get a day off from work? I was really bored just sitting around in your trailer." Jacob asked me, trying to keep conversation going.

"Uh, I think I have tomorrow off." I replied. Oh no, he didn't really want to go do something with me did he? "If you're really bored, you know, I have books you can read, and I have a portable DVD player if you want to watch something." I told him.

Jacob shook his head. "No, I'm not really into movies or books. I'm more of the outdoorsy type. You should know that." I could see his eyes wander over my head towards the copy of Eclipse on my night stand. His black eyes then shot back to my face. "You think you could take me into Yellowstone?"

I blinked a couple of times before responding. "Are you kidding me? You could just waltz in there wolf boy. You and I both know that. What do you need to be carted around in a car for when you can run around out there and be…well, you know, a wolf?" I asked him incredulously.

"Yeah, I know that, but…I kind of want to do the tourist thing, you know? I want to be able to walk on two feet to see everything. The geysers, the animals…you know." Jacob replied, finishing off his fries.

I stared at him, not answering.

He looked up at me with his black eyes, and I just about melt-NO. I CAVED! That's what happened.

"Please? It'd be a really nice thing to do." He coaxed.

"Mmm okay! Okay! I'll take you. We'll head out early in the morning. The animals are always out early." I cringed at the word early, but, it was necessary if you wanted to see the animals.

"Early? I can do that. Just hit me with rock in the morning, and I'll be up and ready to go in five minutes." He joked lightly.

I rolled my eyes. "It probably will take a rock to wake you up. I don't want to end up like Bella, remember?" I snorted as I made of fun of his previous statement from the night before.

Jacob's air of amusement disappeared as I mentioned Bella. "No, you don't want to end up like Bella. Not at all." He turned his head, staring out the window. He was very serious. Very, very serious. I instantly regretted even mentioning Bella. How could I forget how heartbroken this poor boy was?

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that…"I apologized.

Jacob turned his eyes towards me again, and smiled. "It's okay, I know."

It was really quiet as we both just sat there, staring at each other. Awkward much?

"So, um, I'm really stoked for Yellowstone tomorrow. I promise that I'll make up for all these favors your doing me." Jacob thanked me.

"You mean like letting you stay in my tiny trailer?" I replied.

"You aren't really letting me though. I'm kind of forcing this on you. I mean getting me dinner and taking me to Yellowstone." Jacob grinned.

"Oh yeah, that. Well, good. I expect full compensation for those two things." I replied with a nod.

"Well," Jacob gathered up his trash, "I'm going to try and go to bed if we're going to get up early in the morning. I want to be able to get up in time." He opened up the cabinet beneath the sink and threw his trash away.

I suddenly felt really paranoid when I realized he knew where everything in my trailer was. It wasn't like I had anything to hide…well okay, maybe I do, but that's only because it's embarrassing stuff!

"See you in the morning?" He turned to smile at me before he jumped onto the bunk bed.

"Oh uh, yeah. I'm going to go to bed too. So you know, I won't keep you up." My heart jumped at his smile. Not because I like him. Because it surprised me. That's why.

I slid out of the booth quickly, and ran over to the light switch. "Night?" I questioned, before flicking the night switch and scurrying over to my bed.

"Night!" Came Jacob's reply from the darkness, along with a small chuckle.

I drew the curtain between my bedroom and the rest of the trailer, fumbling with the switch on my bedside lamp. I flopped onto my bed, feeling my heart racing beneath my chest and my checks turning red.

Why was I reacting this way? Oh yeah, um, because I was being stupid. I do NOT like Jacob Black. I'm just embarrassed because I'm acting so stupid. Duh. What an obvious explanation. How could I be so oblivious to such an obvious answer?

I hand automatically reached over to the copy of Eclipse on my nightstand. I realized what I was doing, and my hand stopped in mid action, my fingers twitching. No. I would refrain from reading while I was in such a weird state. Not while I was battling not liking Jacob. Because I don't like him.

I hastily crawled under my covers, and turned the light off.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I do remember complaining under my breath before doing so. I woke up freezing cold—again. I climbed out of my bed, shivering as I set aside the curtain to walk out of my bedroom. I stumbled along my couch before I made it to the thermostat, turning the heat on full blast, then turned and stumbled back to my bed.

I could say I didn't wish for Jacob to be snuggled up against me, but that would be a lie.

---------

**A/N from Edward!**

**Sorry it's so short. I just couldn't continue this chapter. I had writers block, and I felt pressured to release a 2nd chapter! Review and tell me what you think, predict, etc. Constructive Critcism is welcome. (also if you catch any mistakes tell me! lol)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; I only own Kim and any other OCs. Twilight rightfully belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

My alarm went off at seven. I punched the off button, and groaned loudly. I didn't want to get out of my bed. I was perfectly warm and comfortable under my covers, and I knew that as soon as I tore them off, I would be freezing cold. I laid there for what seemed like forever, but when I looked over at my clock, only five minutes had gone by. I sighed, and faced the inevitable.

I jumped out of my bed, and felt the change in temperature. Sure, I'd turned the heater on, but I hadn't cranked it. If I had I would be sweating bullets.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold….."I said over and over, as I threw my pajamas off with haste. I changed into a pair of blue jeans, a blue shirt advertising The Office, then pulled on a grey sweater.

I grabbed my keys and my cell phone from my night stand, and checked the clock. It read 7:10.

I threw aside the partition curtain that separated me from the rest of the trailer, and bounded to the back of the trailer to wake up a snoring Jacob. He was sleeping on his stomach, one of his legs hanging off the bottom bunk, and the other bent at the knee.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed, pushing him hard. I wasn't going to bother nudging him and whispering to wake him up. I knew that would prove to be futile.

There was a catch in his snore, but he didn't wake. Maybe I really would have to hit him with a baseball bat to wake him up?

I sighed, and turned to the kitchen. I went over to one of the cabinets, and pulled out a frying pan. I shut the cabinet, and opened a drawer, pulling out a large metal cooking spoon. I made my way back to the back again, and began banging on the pan with the spoon. "JACOB! WAKE UP! YOO HOO! JACOB BLACK!" I practically screamed at the top of my lungs.

I saw him stir, and I continued banging on the pan, hoping that it was working. I was wrong. He just put his pillow on top of his head, as if the noise were just a buzz in his ear.

Furious, I smacked him on the back with the frying pan, and screamed so loud that I probably woke my neighbors. "JACOB, GET UP!"

He groaned loudly, and removed the pillow from his head. "Yeah, yeah, I'm getting up."

I realized he'd thrown his covers off in his sleep, and I saw his body was glistening with sweat. That's when I remembered he was running at a permanent fever of one hundred eight degrees. Oops. Oh well, I need to stay warm too.

I backed away from the bed to let him get out, and headed to the kitchen to put the pan and spoon away. I heard him climb out of his bed, and yawn.

"Could it be any hotter?" He spoke his discomfort aloud.

"Need I remind you that you're only wearing sweatpants?" I tried remedying what he would pin as my fault.

"Need I remind you that I have a one hundred eight degree fever? All the time?" He retorted, standing up from the bed and stretching his arms up to the ceiling.

Darn. I knew that would happen. I changed the subject.

"Speaking of sweatpants, that's the only item of clothing that you have. You need a shirt to get into Yellowstone. I don't think I have any shirts that would fit you." I turned from the cabinet to face him, and almost ran into him. He was only about a foot away. Did he not understand the meaning of personal space?

"What do I need a shirt for? It's not like I have any money to buy one anyway." He frowned.

"I know." I kept myself from stammering, the blush rising to my cheeks from the nearness of him. "I'll pay for it. That means we have to go into town now and go get you a shirt." I turned around quickly to go get my keys.

"Oh, uh, thanks." Jacob thanked me as I grabbed my keys and phone off my nightstand.

We left within the next few minutes, locking the trailer and making sure that the air vent (the one Jacob some how fit through) was closed. Jacob's massive body somehow managed to fit in my tiny car, and we drove into town. I parked by the curb at some tourist gift shop, running in to buy him an XXL t-shirt. I ran back out with the t-shirt in less than five minutes.

I jumped into the car and thrust the overly priced t-shirt into his hands. It was navy blue, and it read 'Yellowstone National Park' in yellow letters. "Put it on." I told him as I stuck the keys into the ignition.

He looked at the price tag, and was taken aback. "Twenty five dollars?" he questioned before tearing the tag off.

"Tourists are suckers." I told him as I drove away from the curb towards the Yellowstone Park entrance. It was right down the road from my job, coincidentally.

"You didn't have to spend that much…" He told me as he pulled the t-shirt over his head.

"It's whatever." I told him as I pulled up behind other cars waiting to get into the park. I checked my phone for the time. It was almost eight. The sun was peeking up over the tall trees of park.

We made it to the front of the line, and paid the twenty five dollars for entry to the park. The receipt we got for the dashboard was good for five days of Yellowstone fun. I started driving into the park.

"Well, there should still be some animals out…"I said, trying to start conversation. It had been painfully and awkwardly silent before, and I couldn't take it anymore.

Jacob shook his head. "It doesn't matter. There are still geysers we can go see. All that stuff." He replied, staring out the window.

"Oh…uh yeah. There is that too." I replied.

"Plus," He looked over at me with a wide mischievous grin, "If I really wanted to see some animals, I could. Remember?"

I turned red. "O-Oh. How could I forget?" I replied, trying to make up for my slip up by laughing, like it was a good joke.

Then it was silent for a while. He didn't say anything, and stared out the window, looking out at the scenery.

"You know…this isn't so different from Washington. The only difference is the fact that there are more fields, and less rain. If it rained everyday and it was all forest, then it would be exactly like Washington…" He broke the silence, looking over at me.

I slid my eyes over to look at him. "Really? I read that it was pretty wet and rainy in Forks and La Push. I've never been to Washington, so I really wouldn't know." I replied, stating the obvious.

"When the sun shines though, it's beautiful. All that green…its breath taking." He told me, grinning.

"I bet." I replied.

Then it was quiet again until he asked me another question.

"So, why are you living in that trailer all by yourself?" He asked.

I grimaced. "I'd rather you not ask that question." I replied with a sigh.

"Come on. You won't answer the eight percent question, at least answer this one." He coaxed.

"No." My tone was serious. "I really can't answer that question." I replied harshly. I sucked in a deep breath after I realized that things were getting too serious. "It's so beautiful today…nice and breezy." I changed the subject, trying to evoke a light mood back into my small car. Oh god, was I really trying to talk about the weather to Jacob Black? JACOB BLACK!? My sanity had been regained during my sleep, but it was slipping away again as I realized this young man next to me wasn't even supposed to exist.

Jacob was quiet before replying to my weather statement. I think I'd stung him with my harsh mood transition. "Really…? You're going to talk about the weather?" He attempted to tease me.

"Yes, yes I am." I chuckled, glad that my plan was working.

"Hey, pull over there!" He pointed out my window at a steaming pond. "It might be small, but I'm sick of sitting."

"Okay…"I complied by signaling a left turn.

I parked in the small parking lot, and jumped out of the car with Jacob. Well, I jumped out; he kind of had to make an effort to get out without breaking something.

We walked up a small bridge situated over the steaming pond, and stared down into the murky blue water. It was beautifully blue, and it bubbled lightly in the cold morning air.

"Wow…" he breathed. "How hot do you think it is?" He asked me.

"Not that hot. I bet it's about one hundred ten to one hundred twenty degrees." I replied.

"That seems pretty hot." He replied.

"They get a lot hotter."

Then it was quiet again, and I could feel my palms begin to sweat as I realized I had nothing to say to Jacob. That's when I imagined kissing him. I wanted to scream at the thought as I realized how insane the idea was. I barely knew the guy in real life! In fiction, yeah…but…not in real life. Am I making any sense anymore? It wasn't so insane though…it was perfectly romantic, actually. It was a beautiful chilly morning, and we were standing over a bubbling pond of steamy water. I could see the scene in my head, and then realized how insane it really was. Jacob Black wasn't even supposed to be real, and why would he kiss me? He was crazy in love with Bella, and he probably wouldn't ever consider trying to fall for someone else. And I don't even like Jacob! No sir, I don't! I can't like him. I am two percent!

I couldn't make up my mind about whether or not it was a crazy idea or not. It was too complicated. It shouldn't be though, because I'm two percent.

"How hot do they get?" He asked suddenly, staring down at the water.

"Oh, uh, I think up to two hundred or more degrees." I replied.

It was quiet again before he spoke.

"…there are wolves here, right?" he changed the subject suddenly with a grin. His tone was mischievous, and it made me nervous. Why was he asking about wolves? It was very nerve racking, considering his character.

"Yeah…they're up by the northern and north eastern entrance…I think." I replied cautiously.

His grin grew wider. "I've got an idea. Come on, let's go." And he turned and strode back towards the car.

I stood there, blinking. "Wait, where are we going?" I asked, running after him.

"Let's head north. If I see something interesting, stop, okay?" He said, waiting by the door impatiently.

"Uh…okay?" I questioned.

We climbed into the car, and hit the road again. The look on his face made me antsy. Jumpy. Nervous. I wanted to know what he was concocting in that brain of his, but I doubt he would tell me anything, considering I wasn't answering his questions either.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye, and he was grinning. He was very attractive, I realized. Tall, muscular, and dark. Just what every girl wants. I didn't understand what Bella was thinking when she picked Edward. I would have to go read the book as soon as I got home to remind myself why Edward was better.

Wait, what am I thinking?! Edward is drop dead gorgeous, and Jacob is just a little boy compared to him! I'm two percent, so it doesn't matter. Why am I second guessing myself? Why would I lie to myself? Okay, Jacob is kind of cute and he-STOP RIGHT NOW KIMBERLY ANNA ZO OR YOU SHALL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!

I could feel my heart start to throb in my chest, and I couldn't figure out why. My hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly, and my left leg was bouncing up and down.

"What are you so jumpy for?" Jacob asked.

I turned tomato red. "What do you mean? I'm perfectly calm. Perfectly!" I exclaimed a little too loudly. Had he noticed that I'd sort of been checking him out? NO WAY! I WAS NOT CHECKING HIM OUT. I WAS JUST LOOKING AT HIM.

He laughed. "Do I make you nervous?" He grinned.

"No!" I answered too quickly.

"I can hear your heart pounding from over here." He teased.

"Y-you're just acting weird and it's making me nervous! Why would you ask about wolves?! Are you going to feed me to them so you can officially commandeer my trailer!?" I exclaimed suddenly. The words had just popped out of my mouth; I don't know why I thought that. It did make sense though…

Jacob's laugh boomed in my car, and I thought I could feel my car shake. "I'm not going to feed you to the wolves."

"Then why did you ask about them?!" I demanded, trying to get him to soothe my crazy irrational fears.

He grinned widely. It seemed like grinning was the only smile he had. "You'll see. I'm not telling you." He turned away from me and looked out the window.

And then it was silent again for the billionth time that day. I had a feeling that my life was going to change. And indeed, it did.

---

**Wow, why was this chapter so blah to me? I need some help. haha I've been sooo busy with other things. I'm so soorrryy that this chapter is kind of short and that I waited so long to release it. Reviews are needed and welcomed! As well as constructive critcism. Also if you have any questions, ask, because sometimes it helps me think and write better! **

**Love, Edward.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; I only own Kim and any other OCs. Twilight right belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

My hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as we kept heading north in the park. We'd been driving in awkward silence—well at least it was awkward to me—for about an hour now. Jacob was staring out the window, grinning every once in a while, and pointing out animals on the side of the road. The reason I feel so nervous right now is because Jacob has had an ENORMOUS grin on his face for the past five minutes. I can only fathom what's going on it that crazy head of his right now.

I finally spoke up out of anxiety. "Jacob, we've been driving for an hour now, and we haven't stopped yet." I said, wringing my hands on the steering wheel.

"Duh, I know that Captain Obvious." He replied, looking over at me as he spoke.

I cringed under his black gaze, but was irked by his comment. "Well, do you know where we're going or are you just trying to waste my gas?"

He rolled his eyes back towards the window. "I'm trying to waste your gas, and of COURSE I know where we're going. I've only been here twenty million times." He replied back, his voice full of sarcasm.

Not only was I freaking out because I didn't know his motives, now I was just annoyed. Did he have to be such a jerk? "Look, I'm just saying, you've never been here and if—"

"Look, I said if I saw something interesting that we would stop, okay? Stop freaking out." He interrupted me. I think he was annoyed by the constant uneasy air that was choking the small space in between us.

"But," I persisted, "We've past tons of interesting things. We've passed Gibbon Falls, Beryl Spring, the Artists Paintpots, Steamboat Geyser, Norris Geyser Basin, Roaring Mountain, Mammoth Hot Springs, Undine Falls…" I told him, remembering the names from my own past visits. "Now we're just heading towards the north eastern entrance. We passed Tower-Roosevelt about twenty minutes ago."

Jacob heaved out a sigh. "Kim," he started, "we're almost where I think is interesting." He grinned. My heart jumped at the sight of his grin. Not because I like him. Because I was antsy, and I guess you could say I didn't trust him at that moment.

"Whatever you say, Master. I've been your little slave the past few days so what is one more thing to bear?" I pouted. "Buying you food, buying you a shirt because you think you're too good to be clothed, bringing you here…"I grumbled under my breath.

Jacob laughed. "You're right; I'm too good to be wearing clothes. I prefer to be naked." He rolled his eyes as he laughed.

I blushed, but retorted with, "Shut up." Ugh, what kind of comeback was that?!

"You're terrible at those comebacks, Kim. You should work on that." He teased, but then suddenly pointed out the window at this old beaten path that led off into the forest. "Turn here! Now!"

My eyes widened, and I swerved off the road onto the path. My heart was pounding from the sudden turn off the road and onto this old beaten up trail. It looked like it hadn't been used in ages…where was Jacob leading us? My grip on the steering wheel tightened, and I was even more edgy than I was before. "My god, Jacob! You're a liar! I knew you were trying to kill me! I almost had a heart attack!" I tried to tease him to get my mind off of what could be the possibility of where this trail led.

Jacob chuckled, and replied, "Yes, I'm definitely trying to end your life by giving you a heart attack."

"I knew it. You liar. If you're going to kill me, at least feed me to the wolves. That's a much more interesting death than dying by heart attack." I replied, feeling my heart slow its pace. Good. I needed to relax. I was starting to get on my own nerves, and that's saying something. I'm usually very tolerant…I think.

"That would be a very painful death, but I guess it's better than dying of a heart attack." Jacob replied. I don't think he thought the joke was very funny. He was still smiling, but he'd ceased in really paying attention to how the conversation was actually going.

I decided not to say anything for a while; Jacob looked like he was preoccupied…like he was looking for something.

The trail had definitely not been used for a long time. I hadn't even seen it till Jacob had pointed it at it…I figured that the last time someone had traveled down this dirt road was probably a year or two. That's a long time. Trees towered above us, keeping the sunlight from permeating the tree tops, and it seemed like the route was endless.

Jacob suddenly grinned. "We're almost there."

Suddenly the trail burst off into a large circled clearing. I drove into it cautiously, going at a measly 5 mph. I could see that on the far side of the clearing that the path kept going but, I felt like Jacob was going to ask me to stop. I pulled over to the right and parked diagonally before he could say anything. I cut off the engine, and looked over at him with an expectant look.

"You're a mind reader, Kim." He responded to my parking job, and then looked over at me. He noticed my expectant look then asked, "So you think I'm going to tell you what we're here for before we get out of the car, don't you?"

I nodded. "Well, duh. I'm very suspicious of you right now! What does a guy lead a girl out to the middle of a clearing in a dark forest for, huh?!" I looked out the window at the trees shooting up around the clearing, then back at him.

Jacob's laugh roared. "If you think I brought you out here to 'have my way with you' then you're sadly mistaken. Stop giving yourself so much credit, Kim." he unbuckled his seat belt and climbed out of the car, still laughing. Ouch, he was insulting me again.

I turned beet red. "I-I did not think that's what you'd brought me out here for, but now that I think about it, it could've been!" I retorted, jumping out after him. In all reality, I felt…hurt for some reason. Why though? The sudden theory of 'maybe you do like him Kim!' popped into my head but I quickly rejected it. I DO NOT LIKE JACOB BLACK. NOT AT ALL. I WAS HURT BECAUSE…WELL, HE'S A JERK!

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Shut up Kim, or you won't see what I've brought you out here for." He'd walked to the middle of the clearing, and followed suit.

I stood next to him on his left side, and stared out at whatever he was staring at. He was looking into the forest, but it seemed as if he saw farther than I did…like he was looking past something.

"What am I supposed to see?" I asked, trying to coax it out of him, even though I had a feeling that it wasn't far off.

"Shhh…I already said if you don't shut up, you won't see it." He replied.

I shut myself up, my curiosity getting the better of me. What was he trying to show me? I didn't see anything…oh. My. God.

It was a wolf…no…two wolves…three…four…five!

They came ambling out of the woods in a semi-circle, and they seemed cautious, as if they didn't know how to approach us. Well of course they didn't know how to approach us…they were wolves! They weren't used to humans!

Two wolves flanked the middle one on each side. From left to right, they were colored: white, grey, brown, black, white. The brown wolf seemed to be the leader.

"Oh. My. God." I whispered under my breath. "Jacob…are you crazy?!" I whisper screamed at him. I was panicking, even though I knew I shouldn't be. If there was danger, I knew Jacob was more than qualified to protect me.

Jacob pulled his shirt off, and stuffed it in my face. "Hold my clothes. I want to see if I can communicate with them." He commanded.

I blushed as I held the shirt to my face, and felt the sweatpants fall into my other outstretched hand. It was hard for me to not imagine his na-NO. KIMBERLY ANNA ZO YOU WILL STOP THESE NAUGHTY THOUGHTS ABOUT JACOB BLACK RIGHT NOW. REMEMBER. TWO PERCENT! TWO!!!!

I gave him five seconds, before I pulled the shirt down from my face. My eyes widened as I saw him transform right in front of my eyes into the most enormous russet colored wolf I'd ever seen. He was giant. No, that wasn't even the word to describe what size he was.

"Oh. My. God." I squeaked, holding the shirt and pants in my hands tightly.

Suddenly, all five wolves began growling and snapping their teeth at Jacob and I. They seemed threatened, and uneasy. Scared. Terrified, even.

I knew I was frightened. That wasn't even a good word for it. My heart was pounding in and out of my chest. I wouldn't have been surprised if it was visible to see it popping up and down in my ribcage.

The white wolf closest to me jumped out of the formation and snapped his jaws at me, snarling and letting out a bark.

Jacob let out a bark at the white wolf, and he backed off immediately, his tail between his legs. My stomach was dancing with butterflies as adrenaline raced through my body. The bark Jacob had emitted resonated throughout the forest, and the other wolves backed off. He stepped in front of me, as if were shielding me from harm.

He was standing in a defensive stance, just as the other wolves were. Things began to calm though…I could see the wolves begin to relax the way they were standing, and Jacob was doing the same too.

That's when I put two and two together.

Jacob was talking to them. With his mind. Just like he did with his Quil, and Embry, and Sam…

Oh. My. God.

I looked over at Jacob, then back at the wolves and there was a noticeable difference in their behavior. They were relaxed, no trace of hostility in them at all. Jacob suddenly looked back at me, then looked down at the clothes in my hand.

"O-oh." I turned around, realizing he was going to change back. I held the clothes above my head, and a few seconds later they were snatched out of my hands.

"You can turn around now." I heard him say.

And of course when I turned back around, he was literally two inches away from me. "H-hey! Don't surprise me like that!" I exclaimed, my cheeks turning red as I took a step back. He'd been too close for comfort!

Jacob grinned at me. "Calm down, will you? You act like I'm going to bite you." He replied. He then side stepped, and looked over at the wolves.

I took my gaze away from him and looked over at the wolves as well. They were calm, sitting on their haunches and looking at us. The brown one in the middle tilted his head at me, as if he was confused.

"I told them we were here in peace and that we didn't want to hurt them." Jacob grinned.

"What else did you say to them?" I asked him, looking over at him as he stood by my side. I knew that he wasn't here just to tell some wolves that we came in peace. Pft, I'm not that dumb!

"Can't tell you that yet." His grin faded. "It was a personal question. You won't answer any of my questions, so I'm not answering any of yours yet." He replied with a shrug.

"Not fair." I said.

"Don't you want to pet one of them? They won't hurt you." He changed the subject, looking over at the wolves.

"This is what you brought me here for? To pet a wolf?" I asked him, incredulous.

"Yeah. I thought you'd like it. I'm compensating you for buying me food last night." He told me.

I was a little shocked by his answer…in fact, I was almost flattered. But he'd done it because he was a…friend? I don't know exactly what he was to me, but I was pretty sure that he was just a friend! Nothing more! I'M TWO PERCENT!

"O-oh. Wow, thanks." Even though I knew he didn't bring me to just pet a wolf. He'd asked them an important question, and I knew that whatever it was, it was somehow going to be life changing for me.

Jacob looked over at the wolves and made this whistle noise. The brown one sauntered forward toward me, and then sat in front of me looking at me with this confused look. The others followed suit.

They were so…so…CUTE! I reached my hand reluctantly forward towards the brown one. He sniffed my hand, then licked it. I melted. It was so cute. So. So. Cute. I was never one to say things were cute, but this was cute. I put my hand on the wolf's head and began to pet him. I leaned down on one knee to get face to face with the brown one. "Aww aren't you the cutest thing!" I cooed as I took his muzzle in between my hands, ruffling up his fur.

"Eight or two percent?" Jacob asked, with a wide grin, putting a hand on top of one of the white wolves head. "You can't tell me you aren't eight percent after this."

I froze where I was, and spluttered out, "No way, I'm not answering that question!" I replied. Wait, why was I refusing to answer that question? I don't like Jacob. I'm two percent. I've said it over and over again. Why can't I say it aloud!?

"Why not?" Jacob questioned.

"Because, this is unfair. These wolves are cute, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you." I stood up immediately, and turned to head to my car. It pained me to leave the wolves…I wanted to pet each one of them! "We're leaving. Let's go home. I want to eat, and I didn't think of bringing anything." I said.

"Okay…"I heard the frown in Jacob's voice, but he followed me nonetheless.

As I climbed into the car and buckled myself in, I looked out the window and saw the wolves walking back into the forest. I heard Jacob's seat buckle next to me, and I looked over at him. He had a troubled look on his face.

I started the car, and turned it around, heading back towards the regular paved road, a little peeved at how he'd tried to get me to answer his eight or two percent question.

"Kim?" he questioned as we traveled at snails pace back to the road.

"Yes, Jacob?" I asked, tapping my fingers along the steering wheel rhythmically.

It was silent for a few seconds. "You know how I asked the wolves a question?"

I nodded.

"There are werewolves in Yellowstone."

"Oh that's—WHAT?!"

You know how I'd told you that my life changed? That's the news that did it.

-----

**A/N!**

**OMG, please forgive me! I forced myself to write all of this in a day because I feel so bad for not updating in forever! ;_; YOU WILL FORGIVE ME BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I WON'T WRITE! ;_; Reviews are my inspiration. Please review. :) More reviews I get, the more I feel like I should write more! **

**Love, Edward.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; I only own Kim and any other OCs. Twilight rightfully belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

Werewolves. In Yellowstone. I could hardly believe what I was hearing. I took in slow deep breaths, trying to hide my hysteria. I could tell it wasn't working from the way Jacob was looking at me. My head was trying to wrap around the concept as we rode in silence down the beaten up path back onto the main road. I didn't speak till we were on the paved road again, heading back towards home.

"Werewolves...in Yellowstone? Did I hear you right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you did." he replied, looking back towards the road. I couldn't tell, but I think I'd freaked him out with my long, uneasy, silence. He let out a huge sigh.

"But...why? I mean...I understand why you're one because the Cullens went back to Forks..." My eyes slowly widened as it dawned on me. I almost slammed on the brakes at the possibility of it. No. There was no way. No, no, NO way it could be possible.

"There aren't any vampires in the area, Kim. I would've smelt them. But, there used to be." he replied, noticing the fearful look in my eyes.

"How long ago...?" I questioned, my hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Not that long ago. About six to eight months ago."

"How do you know this?" I asked in reply to his response. I wanted to know exactly what he'd asked those wolves. I needed to know. It was already weird that a werewolf had shown up in my life. I didn't need a vampire to come along and confirm that vampires were real too.

"I asked. Obviously." Jacob rolled his eyes. "The werewolves that have been around Yellowstone have only been around here for a year or so. The last bloodsucker that roamed through here was six to eight months ago. That's what Roamer told me when I asked."

"Roamer?" I questioned.

"That was the name of the pack leader. The brown wolf you were cooing and slobbering all over." he teased me, trying to lighten the mood. "I knew you'd love those wolves."

"Stop trying to change the subject!" I blushed. "What exactly did you ask...Roamer?" The name was weird on my tongue.

"I asked him if there were humans that changed into what I was, if they were frequently running around in the area, what did they do...you know...that's all." he replied.

"And? What was the response?"

"Yes, Yes, and they were killing the cold ones. I can't tell you anything else more until I track down the other werewolves in the area and ask them myself." he replied.

"...how many are there?" I asked, mulling over the many questions in my head, trying to sort them out.

"Three."

I sat there, and knew there was one question that was burning up inside of me (other than the eight or two percent question. Wait, that isn't a question. I AM TWO PERCENT.). I had to know, I needed to know.

"Jacob," I started, "Why...are you here? In Yellowstone? Asking about werewolves? Why are you looking for them?"

He didn't answer for a long time. I feared that maybe the reason was so personal, that he couldn't bear to share it. But that's when I remembered his entire life wasn't personal anymore. Not to anyone. He was a werewolf. He loved Bella Swan. And everyone who read Stephenie Meyer's books knew that. The only thing they didn't know was that he existed.

"I…" he finally spoke after staring out the window for a good ten or fifteen minutes. "I need something to distract me, Kim. I need a reason not to go back to Forks…to La Push…to…" he didn't finish. He didn't need to finish. I knew what word was going to end that sentence.

Bella. Isabella Swan. He needed a reason not to run back to her, a distraction from thinking about her. This was his way to stay away from her.

"Look, I just need to explore. I wanted to see different things…and I was curious…" he replied, a placid look on his face.

It hurt him. Thinking about Bella. I could tell. It hurt him more than words could describe.

"I'm done talking about it." He told me.

We didn't speak for the rest of the drive home.

It was about one 'o' clock in the afternoon when we pulled back up to my trailer.

The rest of the ride home had been painfully silent. All Jacob would do was stare out the window, his arms folded over his chest. I knew what he was thinking of. More like who. Actually, more like who he was trying NOT to think of.

I felt terrible as we both climbed out of the car. I'd reminded him of why he'd run off. I'd reminded him of whom he was trying to escape. I needed to remember that Bella was a touchy subject.

I locked my car, and turned around to face the trailer. And of course—how unexpected—I ran right into Jacob's one 'o' eight degree body.

I was about to go off on my torrent of 'back off' or 'personal space, please?' but I stopped myself. Jacob didn't seem like he was in the mood to play around. I held in my personal space issues, taking a deep breath in to calm myself.

_Patience, Kimberly Anna…_I told myself, taking a step back away from him.

Slowly, my eyes slid up to look up at Jacob. He was staring me down with black eyes full of sorrow and hurt. I felt a large pang resonate through my body as my heart beat against me. How could I have reminded him of Bella? Why did I do that?

I don't know why it hurt so much to see him upset. I wish it didn't almost cripple me to see him like this. I needed to remember that he was a friend. Only a friend. And that's all he ever could be…because…I'm two percent. I couldn't be eight percent. It would be awkward and…no. I don't like him that way. I need to stop thinking like this.

"Kim?" his voice was soft as we both stared each other in the eyes intensely.

"Yes, Jacob?" I asked, keeping my calm, even though I was more tense than anything.

"Try not to bring up Bella anymore." he said. His eyes flashed at me with great intensity that he couldn't stand thinking of her anymore.

I nodded my head slowly. "I'm sorry…" I apologized, not knowing how to lighten the mood.

Jacob seemed to read my mind, and gave me a small grin. "Come on. Let's get inside. I want to tell you my plans for meeting these new werewolves." He then turned his back on me and walked to the trailer door, waiting for me to open it.

I let out a sigh of relief, and my heart rate slowed down. I walked to the trailer door and unlocked it.

We walked inside and I threw my grey sweater off and onto the couch. I plopped down onto the couch, and leaned back against it. It was so nice and warm in my trailer.

"It's so hot, Kim." Jacob complained with a frown. He saw the thermostat was right above the couch and he leaned over me to turn it down a couple of notches.

I froze. His body was only a few inches from mine and I couldn't stop staring at it. I tried to avert my eyes but I couldn't. Oh god, KIMBERLY ANNA ZO YOU WILL NOT LOOK AT JACOB'S SEXY BODY LIKE THIS! REMEMBER! TWO PERCENT! TWO!

Jacob grinned as he stood up straight from turning the thermostat down. "Why is your heart beating so fast? I can hear it, you know." He turned and sat down at the kitchen table.

"What are you talking about?" I stuttered. "Stop lying."

"You're definitely eight percent." He laughed. "Don't deny it."

"I am not!" I huffed, sitting up straight on the couch, folding my arms over my chest like a child.

"Well, you can't be ninety or two. You loved those wolves too much to be undecided." Jacob teased.

I got up and walked to the kitchen table, sitting on the opposite side of the table. "How can I know if I'm not ninety or not? I've never met Edward Cullen face to face." I replied quite matter-of-factly.

Jacob's face contorted with anger. "Good. And you never want to meet him face to face."

Oops. I forgot that he had a short temper too. "Calm down. That just means that I AM undecided. Two percent." I gave him a very triumphant smile.

Jacob calmed himself. "Yeah, yeah that doesn't mean anything. I still don't believe you." He replied with a grin.

"I think my logic wins out."

"I'll prove you wrong."

"Try me." I challenged. We were both staring each other dead on. That's when I decided the subject needed to be changed.

"So, what's your big plan? To meet the other werewolves?" I asked him.

"I'm going to go out running tonight, leave a little bit of my trail out around the park. That should stir them up. Hopefully I'll be able to meet them by tomorrow night." He replied.

"Oh. That sounds fun. I guess. You know, if you like running around in the freezing cold at night, while it's raining." I teased him.

"I don't notice it, and please. I came from the rainiest place on Earth. I'm pretty used to it." He replied back to my taunt.

We sat there in silence for a while. I didn't know what to say until I realized something. "Oh. Wow. Tomorrow is my birthday." I said. "I'll be seventeen."

Jacob laughed. "Wow, you old woman."

"Oh yes. Very old. So old I'll need a handicap sign for my car."

"Hey, not funny." He frowned.

Ugh why did I keep making stupid mistakes! How could I forget Billy was in a wheelchair? "Sorry." I apologized immediately.

"It's whatever. So, it's your b-day tomorrow?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well, as a birthday present, I want to take you running with me. To see if we can come across the other werewolves." He grinned. He suddenly stood up from the table and began to head for the door.

"Wait. What?" I had to stop and think about it for a moment. No. No way. It was dangerous for me to be around four deadly werewolves. Sorry Jacob, but you do scare me. "Oh no, you don't have to. It's okay." I told him. "Really."

"Nope. Sorry. You're going to take your present and like it." He told him as he began to open the trailer door. "I'll be back around midnight. I'm going to get a head start."

Before I could protest he was gone. I ran to the door and looked out it. His clothes were lying on the ground near my car. I blushed, and looked away, closing the solid door on the screen door.

My life was about to spiral out of control.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know it's been a while since I released a chapter, but what the hey. Here one is. And I'm sorry that it's short. I'm trying to move the action as far along as I can without leaving out any good story detail. I'm trying! Review please! 3**

**love, Edward.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; I only own Kim and any other OCs. Twilight rightfully belongs to Stephenie Meyer **

I paced nervously around my trailer that night, waiting for Jacob to come back. I would lay down on my couch, trying hard not to think about him and where he was going to take me tomorrow. I was frightened. Big, enormous werewolves scared me now that I'd seen one face to face. They were much bigger than I'd imagined.

I didn't manage to stay up long. I ended up falling asleep on the couch, waiting for him to come back…home? No, my trailer isn't home to him! It's his temporary living space!...I think.

I remember hearing the door open, and then the locks clicking after it was closed. I remembering hearing him chuckle, and whisper under his breath "Not very safe for you to sleep with your doors unlocked, Kim." I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not, but I felt my body being lifted and I was all of a sudden warm. Very warm. I cuddled up against the warmth, enjoying it immensely until it left me. Then I was cold…very cold…but I was comfortable as soon as I felt something being lifted up to my shoulders. I slept on till morning.

I didn't wake up till 9:30 A.M. the next morning. And when I did, I wasn't laying on the couch where'd I fallen asleep. I was lying in my bed, snuggled under the covers like I hadn't stayed up till midnight waiting for Jacob. But I had. Maybe I'd slept walked? I couldn't remember anything after falling asleep.

I sat up slowly and climbed out of bed. The partition was closed. Another strange thing…I opened the partition, and I saw Jacob's foot spilling out of the bottom bunk bed in the back. He looked like he was all tuckered out from running last night. Probably because he was…

I didn't want to wake him. He'd had a long day yesterday. I tiptoed down to the kitchen, opening the fridge as silently as I could and I took out some eggs and bacon for myself. I got to cooking as quickly as I could, trying not to make much noise with the pans and spatulas. I finished making my fried eggs and bacon, and scooped them onto a plate on the counter. I threw the pan and spatula into the sink as quietly as possible, then picked my plate up. I turned and sat down in the booth, and was about to dig in with my fork when I heard Jacob's voice mumble from the bed,

"You shouldn't have to make your own birthday breakfast. You should've woken me up." He stirred in his bunk.

"I didn't want to wake you. You looked really tired and I didn't want to disturb you." I replied.

"It wouldn't have mattered. The smell of food woke me up immediately." He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes with a yawn.

"Oh…sorry? This is kind of my trailer. I can do whatever I want." I responded before digging into my food.

"Our trailer you mean. You are sharing it with me." He told me.

"Yeah, against my will."

"Not entirely against your will, I bet."

"You wish."

Jacob rolled his eyes then climbed out of the bunk. He came to the booth and sat across from me. "Well, happy birthday Kim." He said to me. "Aren't you excited for your present?" He grinned.

I groaned. "No." I told him. "You really don't have to do anything for me. Really." Especially that…I didn't want to meet new werewolves. Knowing one was enough for me.

"Too bad! I told you! You're gonna accept your present and like it." Jacob grinned once more. "You seem like you need a little adventure in your life."

"I do not! I live, work at McDonalds, read, and do normal things like normal teenagers should do! I don't run around Yellowstone looking for werewolves…that's just…weird and unnatural. I'm not twelve, you know." I pouted at him.

"You're trying to grow up too fast Kim. Why don't you do one last childish thing before you turn eighteen next year and you become an adult? Live out the rest of your childhood." Jacob complained.

"I did live out the rest of my childhood, and now I live like an adult. I don't live with my parents. I have to be a responsible adult for myself." I lashed out at Jacob.

He hit me with stunned silence. I knew I'd cut him with my sharp tongue. I didn't mean to. It was just…hard for me to act like a child when I knew the responsibilities of paying for gas, food, and things I normally didn't have to pay for before I was emancipated. I wasn't used to acting like a regular teen…like I said I was…I'd just contradicted myself.

"You aren't used to being a regular teen, Kim. You live by yourself in someone's trailer, making a living for yourself at the age of seventeen. What normal regular teenager does that?" Jacob frowned.

I was silent, and I picked at the rest of my eggs and bacon as I mulled over my next words. "This is my Uncle Joe's trailer…and that car is a hand me down from my Uncle Joe. He pays for my amenities, like water. So…I'm not entirely an adult." I replied, my voice soft.

"Just because you don't pay for those things doesn't mean you don't act too old for your age, Kim." He replied.

He was right. And it tore me apart. But…I couldn't live with my parents any longer. That's why I'd been emancipated.

"You don't understand, Jacob. This is better for me. Much better for me." I answered.

"How is it better for you? You don't even have time for friends, Kim! All you do is work, work, work! That's one of the worst things imaginable for any normal teenager!" Jacob tried to reason with me.

"You don't know my story, Jacob! What do you know about me!? All you know is that I live by myself, that my name is Kimberly Anna Zo, and that I'm a 17-year-old girl with a job at McDonalds! What do you know...?"I trailed off. I felt bad. I didn't mean to explode…he didn't know. I couldn't blame him. I hadn't told him my story…and I probably never would.

Jacob was silent.

We stared at each other.

His black eyes seemed to be searching my soul.

My green eyes looked back at him with sorrow.

The clock ticked on in the uneasy silence.

Tick…tock…tick…tock.

"…I'm sorry, Kim. You're right. I don't know your life. I'm just…so used to you knowing mine and…" he stopped himself.

"It's okay Jacob…I'm sorry I exploded on you. I just got upset because…you're right. I can't remember what it's like to have fun." I apologized.

"Don't apologize…instead…promise me, please, that you'll let me take you out running with me tonight. I want you to feel the adrenaline. I want you to have the adventure. I want you to have fun." Jacob pleaded.

I nodded my head slowly. "Okay…I'll let you take me out running tonight."

Jacob grinned deeply, a look of relief passing over his face. He was probably glad that I'd lifted the serious air in the small space we were sitting in. "Good. You'll have fun, Kim. I promise." He replied.

I began to eat the rest of my food. "So, what time did you get back in last night?" I asked, trying even harder to lighten the mood.

"Around midnight, I suppose. I think it was maybe closer to one in the morning." Jacob replied, grabbing a piece of my bacon and munching on it. "You were asleep on the couch. I felt flattered that you'd tried to stay up for me. Maybe you are eight percent." He winked at me.

I blushed. "I am not!" It seemed as if every time I said it, the words lost their meaning and the conviction behind it became less meaningful as well.

"Suuuureeee you aren't." Jacob pretended like he didn't believe me. But I knew him. He was clueless. He was just trying to get me to admit whether I liked him or not. But…I didn't. And it's not like if I did I would ever tell him that I liked him. That would be absurd.

"You didn't look very comfortable on the couch. You were all sprawled out, and your legs were hanging off so…I moved you. When I picked you up, you started snuggling into me." He grinned even wider, and I blushed even deeper.

"How do I know you aren't lying, Jacob? It's not like I remember doing any of that. I was asleep." I replied, irked by the unfairness of the situation. It's not like I could defend myself.

"Why would I lie about that, Kim?" He laughed. "You must have been cold if you were cuddling up to me like that…maybe I should've slept with you all night, and kept you warm?" he teased me some more.

I knew he was just teasing me, but my face went deep red at the thought. I couldn't believe I was imagining it. His warm, hot skin pressed up against me as he lay shirtless in my bed with me…his strong and able arms wrapped tightly around me all through the night….NO! Kimberly Anna! You are a BAD BAD girl! How DARE you think these things about Jacob? Cute…handsome…gorgeous Jacob?

I tried shaking the thoughts out of my head, but it didn't help! Oh Kim! Just face the music! You do like him, you do! You are eight percent! You even said at the beginning that if you had to pick between Jacob and Edward you would pick Jacob! It's not like you're two percent, the 'undecided group', who usually prefer Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle or anyone else! They're all vampires too and they aren't warm like Jacob! The problem, with liking Jacob is…I couldn't get attached to him. He was still deeply in love with Bella, and I knew that if I got attached he might... he might…end up going back to Forks. Liking Jacob was strictly forbidden. I decided that to keep my heart safe, I had to make sure Jacob never caught on, that he never knew…

"Your blush is beyond obvious, Kim." He teased me again. "I guess you are eight percent. It's been finalized by that look on your face." I knew he was still trying to get me to admit it. But…why? I'd never thought about that till now. I wasn't going to press him yet. Not in my fragile mindset.

"Whatever Jacob! I am not, and you know it." I stuck my tongue out at him as I lied through my teeth. I took my now empty plate, thanks to Jake more than myself, and climbed out of the booth to put it in the sink.

I started to rinse it off, and I heard Jacob continue to talk to me. "I'll get you to admit it one day. I know it." He was grinning. I could tell.

"Like I said before, whatever Jacob." I placed my wet dish into a pile of other clean dishes, air-drying on a rack in the sink. I turned around to face him, half expecting him to be standing behind me like he always was. He wasn't though; he was still sitting in the booth.

"Look, I have some errands to run. If I were you, I would catch up on some sleep for tonight." My heart jumped up into my throat as I thought about tonight. I was still so scared. I couldn't believe I'd agreed to go running with Jacob tonight. But, Jake was right. I needed some fun. I needed to be a mischievous teenager for once.

"What type of errands? I mean…errands…on your birthday?" Jake questioned. "Sounds like boring chores."

I rolled my eyes. "I have to go get my laundry done, and I'll be walking around town and shopping a little. I'll fill up my tank too so I'm not out of gas when I drive us into the heart of the park." I replied.

"Boring. Laundry? Well, you got to do what you got to do. I'll make sure I catch up on my sleep." He replied. "Although, no need to fill up the junk machine."

Junk machine? I loved my car! It was not junk…"Why?" I pressed.

"You aren't driving us into the heart of Yellowstone. You're just wasting precious time we could be running. We're running all night. And when I mean all night, I mean all night. Be prepared." He grinned at me.

I swallowed my heart down as it began to pulse faster and faster at the thought. There was definitely a huge chance that we would run into those werewolves that Roamer said existed. (It was so weird referring to a wolf as a source of information.) Especially since Jake had left his scent. They were most definitely probably going to be out tonight, trying to find Jacob and figure out who he was and why he was here.

"O-okay. Well, my Honda needs to be filled up anyway." I replied as I walked over to the large laundry basket that was at the foot of bed. It was overflowing with dirty clothes.

I grabbed the large laundry basket, and then grabbed my keys that were on the nightstand. I then grabbed my wallet that was on the kitchen counter. I propped the basket on my hip, holding it with one hand. "Well, I'll see you later, Jacob. Get some rest." I advised, turning to the door and opening it. "Lock the door behind me." I told him.

Jacob let out a chest-rumbling laugh. "Alright Kim. See you later."

* * *

I got my errands done as quickly as possible, but I hadn't realized how much laundry I'd had, so it took me till about 3:00 PM to get it all done. I'd browsed all the shops, gotten my tank filled up, picked up my paycheck, and I still had time to kill before Jake and I went running. My heart jumped again as I thought about it.

I placed my laundry basket with my folded up clothes in my trunk, then hopped into the car. I turned the car on, and pulled away from the curb, driving to the main street and turning down it. I drove slowly, looking in all the shops I'd browsed in already. I hadn't bought myself a birthday present yet, like I usually did every year. I saw one of the shops I'd been particularly interested in. It was one that was full of tourist type buys, such as Yellowstone books, Indian beads, and other such nature like memorabilia. I usually didn't like the shops in our town that only catered to the tourists, but something about it made me want to go back inside.

I parked as close as I could to the shop, making sure to be as close the curb as possible. I climbed out, and walked into the shop. There were really cute things in there, like children's toys and such. I don't know why I wanted to come back in here until I saw it. There was a metal stand on a jewelry counter in the back with necklaces hanging on it. They weren't just any old necklaces though. They had leather strings and wooden carved charms hanging from them. The leather strings were tied in the back for adjusting the height of the necklace on your chest. The wooden carved charms were all different animals. I found exactly what I wanted. But it wasn't for me. It was for Jacob. It was a leather string necklace with a wooden carved wolf charm. The wolf was posed as if it were baying at a full moon, or as if it were howling in despair because there was no moon. A new moon night. A dark, hopeless night with no light to guide you…a night where one could get easily lost.

I grabbed the necklace immediately. That, and I saw some other woman eyeing it. No way was she getting it. It was mine. Mine to give to Jacob.

There was another necklace that caught my eye, and I immediately wanted it for myself. I grabbed it too. The lady was eyeing it too and I wasn't going to let her have this one either. The one I grabbed was the same leather string tied necklace, except the charm was a wooden eagle. I knew I needed it. It symbolized freedom. Something I desperately needed. Freedom to fly out on my own on the wind, the freedom to have no worries, the freedom to be myself…the freedom to be a free-caring person. I knew I had to have it.

I ran to the front counter and bought them with no hesitation, paying no attention to the price.

When I got out to my car, I placed the white shopping bag in the passenger seat, and looked at the time on my dash. It was 3:30 PM. It would take me about another 30 minutes to drive home. I started up the car, and stepped on it. I was excited to give Jacob his necklace.

I turned on the radio as I drove and I heard Lady GaGa's Monster blasting from the radio, and I started to sing along. "That boy is a monster. That boy is a monster. That boy is a monster! M-m-m-monster That boy is a monster-er-er-er-er-er!" I laughed as I sang. It just pumped me up even more to give Jacob his present.

I pulled up to my trailer around 4:10 PM. I grabbed the white bag and tucked it into my pocket. I popped the trunk and grabbed my laundry basket, propping it against my hip once more. I closed the trunk, and locked my car.

It wasn't long before I was in my trailer again, locking the door behind me. I could hear Jacob snoozing on the bunk bed in the back as I placed the laundry basket on the couch.

I didn't bother yelling for him to wake up, so I ran to the back and started kicking the bed, even though his legs were hanging off of it. I knew better than to punch him. I would break my hand. "Jacob! Wake up! You've slept enough! Come on Jacob! Wake up! You can sleep more later!" I yelled at him.

Jacob groaned and put his pillow over his head. "What is it Kim?"

"I'm not telling you till you get up." I kept kicking the bed.

"Technically, I can't get up. I'll hit my head on the top bunk." He replied.

"Fine. If you're going to be literal, then I'm not telling you till you get out of bed and sit with me at the table. Or at least stand up so I can show you." I replied.

"Dang. You got me. Fine. I'm getting up. Quit kicking the bed and get out of the way." He replied, removing the pillow from his head.

I bounded away from the side of the bunk bed, and sat at the table as he lazily got up from bed. He ambled his way into the seat across from me.

"Well, what is it, Kim?" he asked me, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

I reached into my pocket, at a loss for words as to how to explain my present to him. I knew it would speak for itself. I put the white bag on the table, and smiled at him, my face full of excitement.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Well…? What about the bag, Kim?" He asked, getting a little bored with my excitement and how long it was taking me to reveal what I wanted to show him.

I reached into the bag, no hesitation, and I grabbed his necklace. I held it up for him to see. It was just as beautiful as it was in the shop. The wood carved wolf was beautifully polished, shining in the light. The leather string just seemed to be dying to hang around Jacob's neck. "Well…I got it for you. What do you think?" I asked, anticipating his answer with bated breath.

Jake stared at it. I wasn't sure if he was holding his breath, or if he was in awe, or if he hated it. He didn't say any words though. He reached out and took it from me. His hand brushed mine, and I felt warmth spread up my arm and into my heart. He studied it in his hand. It was about another minute before he spoke. "…Thank you, Kim. I love it. It…it means a lot." He looked up at me and gave me a sincere smile. My heart was warmed once more. "But…it's your birthday Kim. You really shouldn't have." He replied.

"Don't worry, Jake. I got myself one." I replied, and I pulled mine out immediately so he didn't think I had a wolf one as well. I held up my eagle charm necklace.

"It fits you…I like it." He replied. He placed his necklace down and reached over, taking mine out of my hand. He untied the leather string and leaned over the table easily, tying it around my neck.

I felt the warmth radiating from his hands on my neck and it made me blush as I thought about kissing him again. Or rather having him kiss me this time. Which was highly unlikely in his fragile state.

He pulled away after tying it, and grinned. "It really suits you, Kim. You picked out a perfect one for you." He told me. There was something about the way he said it though that made me wonder if he was telling the truth…I shrugged off the feeling and picked up his necklace.

I untied it, and leaned over the table to tie it around his neck. He leaned forward to help me out since I couldn't reach all the way. I finished tying at it, and I stared at it on his bare chest. He'd left his shirt on the bed. I guess it made him hot since was already on a permanent fever. Seeing the necklace hanging from his neck gave me a deep feeling of satisfaction.

"It looks perfect on you, Jacob. If I may say so myself, I picked it out perfectly." I felt my chest swelling with pride.

Jacob chuckled and looked down at at it, hanging on his chest. "You sure did. I really like it. It…it means a lot to me."

My heart jumped at the way he said his words. It was as if…as if he liked me too.

"Nonetheless, we still have a rocky night ahead of us." He grinned. "Get ready, because tonight will blow your mind."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it took longer than a week. I had a lot of things going on that popped up unexpectedly. This is the longest chapter so far! Tell me what you think. ;) I've also been really busy watching Dexter! haha. Any way! Review please? It inspires my writing!**

**Love, Edward.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; I only own Kim and any other OCs. Twilight rightfully belongs to Stephenie Meyer (Zachariah, Oliver, Nicholas)**

It was 8 PM when I started to get a little antsy. Jacob was still resting in the back on the bunk bed. I looked at the werewolf necklace, the charm lying on his chest. It gave me a chill as I remembered why I was starting to feel antsy. I was sitting on my bed, all prepared for the night. My hair was up in a ponytail, and my bangs were clipped back onto my head. Black sweatpants adorned my legs and a red long sleeve shirt was hugging my torso. I was going to put a black hoodie on over the shirt because I knew I would be freezing. Eclipse was in my hands, and it was shivering lightly because of the nervous chills running through my body. I needed to stay focused.

I read as much as I could for the next hour.

9 'o' clock and I felt myself begin to sweat with anticipation. I wasn't hot. Why was I sweating? I should've been freezing. It was probably around 50 degrees outside, and the temperature would probably only continue to drop. I knew I should probably wake Jake up soon. We needed to leave around 9:30 or 9:45. But for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to go whack him with a frying pan to get his butt up. I was guessing it was because I was so nervous.

I looked at the clock again. 9:30.

Okay, it was time to wake Sleeping Beauty from his sleep. I had put Eclipse down long ago. I just couldn't bring myself to focus and read my worries away. In fact, Eclipse only made it worse.

I rolled out of bed, walking towards the back. My stomach was lurching in my body, and I felt like I was going to throw up. I took a few deep breaths. No need to worry Kim. Jake is strong and able. He will protect you. Remember…free like the eagle. I was clutching my charm in my hand as I thought this. It's okay to be a little wild and adventurous at times…be a teenager for the last time. Then you can be a worrisome adult.

Before I knew it, I was standing over the bunk bed, clutching at my eagle charm, feeling, and probably looking like, a fool. "Jacob?" I questioned with a whisper, trying _not_ to wake him up. My legs felt like putty under me; I wasn't ready for this! "Jacob?" I questioned a little louder. I knew he would be mad at me if I didn't wake him up, so I took in a deep breath to calm my nerves. No matter what, tonight was going to have to happen anyway, so there was no reason to be freaking out. Right? Right.

This time, I kicked Jacob's bed, and screamed, "HEY WAKE UP JACOB!" and then consecutively kicked his bed. He began to stir, which was a good sign. I then slapped him on the back. I slapped him so hard, in fact, that it hurt my hand as well. "ARE YOU UP YET JACOB? IT'S TIME TO GO!" I realized I was only yelling to relieve the stress of my nerves.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake!" Jake's muffled voice came from the pillow.

I quickly side-stepped away from the bed so Jacob could get up. He turned around onto his backside and yawned, his mouth opening so wide that it reminded me of a dog yawning. He let out a groan as he crawled out of the bed, stretching his long arms as soon as he stood; his hands touched the ceiling. "C-come on sleepy head. It's 9:35. We need to get going. It's time for my birthday p-present!" I exclaimed, trying to sound enthusiastic—I failed miserably.

Jacob grinned. "Kim, could you at least try to sound like you're excited? You sound like you're about to have a heart attack." He replied, turning towards me.

"Sorry, I'm just a little bit…excited yet scared at the same time? I guess that means I'm anxious." I admitted, turning around and bounding towards my side of the trailer to fetch my black hoodie. I was also avoiding being cornered by him—again. It always seemed to happen.

"Hey, don't be offended, but I'm going to have to leave the necklace here. I don't want to rip it when I transform and all." I heard him say to me as I threw on my hoodie.

"Okay. I understand." I told him. I then wondered how he would transport my gift back to Forks when he went back. I then realized I'd thought 'when' instead of 'if'. I felt my heart pang hard in my chest. I didn't want him to go back to Forks. Hopefully he didn't, but…this was just a distraction for him from Bella. I knew he still thought about her and worried about her. For once, I was genuinely jealous of Bella Swan. …Okay, now THAT is a weird emotion to feel; jealousy of a real fictional character.

I turned around after putting my hoodie on, and saw him place his necklace on the table. "Hey, you're also going to have to hold my pants after I transform. I don't have my leather cord to secure them around my ankle." He grinned at me, knowing the thought would make me blush. It did make me blush, but I sucked in my breath, and just squeaked out an "Okay, that's fine."

"Well, you really shouldn't carry anything with you, so, take your keys and hide them somewhere outside after we lock the door. Maybe on top of one of your junkie car's tires would be good. I'll remember that you put them there." He assured me.

"So…am I going to be riding your back or something while you're a…werewolf?" I asked him, the idea finally hitting me. I'd never actually said the word werewolf to describe Jacob since he'd been here…at least not out loud I think. The idea of riding this enormous russet colored wolf was intimidating and…weird.

"Yeah, of course. When I said you'd go running with me, I meant that I would be doing all the running. I don't think there would be any possible way for you to keep up with me when I was in my wolf form." He laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh. Okay." I replied.

We stood in silence, staring at each other.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jake was the one to break the silence, a huge grin on his face. "Let's go."

I gulped. "Okay."

I grabbed my keys, and in a blur, I was locking the trailer, and placing the keys on top of the front tire of my Honda.

"Let's walk away from the trailer park. We need to get to the other side of the road, towards the deeper wooded part. I can transform there." He told me.

I only nodded in response as we began to walk out of the trailer park, side by side. We walked silently, and it only made me more anxious because all I could do was think. I stuffed my hands in my jacket pockets after placing the hoodie over my head. I glanced up at Jake for a moment, and then looked away quickly before he noticed I was looking at him. He was shirtless, of course, and he was only wearing his cut off sweatpants shorts. It was so weird to think that he was running at such a high temperature and that this freezing cold weather was nothing to him. It was probably about sixty degrees outside, and the temperature was continuing to drop.

I couldn't believe that I was about to go on this crazy adventure. I knew that we would run across those other werewolves; there was no doubt. They would smell Jake's scent and run around tonight, waiting for him to appear, or show his face again if he dared. This was Yellowstone Werewolf Territory, apparently. …God, I can't believe that there are werewolves here. My heart rate continued to pump high.

Before I knew it, we'd already crossed the main road to a deeply wooded area, and Jake had stopped walking. I stopped walking too and looked at him expectantly. He was the one with the master plan.

"Turn around or close your eyes. I'm taking my shorts off. Are you ready for this?" he asked me. The way he asked was kind of funny to me though, and cracking a joke would probably relieve my nerves a little.

"Yeah, sure. I'm definitely ready for my first awkward sexual encounter of this caliber." I teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Good to see that you're lightening up a little. Like I said before, don't give yourself that much credit, Kim."

"Jerk."

"Turn around already, jeez."

"Fine." I turned around, holding my hand up expectantly. I was ready this time for his discarded pants.

I felt the cloth pushed into my open hand, and I held onto it, pulling my hand back down to my side. I waited for about 10 second and asked him, "You done yet?" even though I knew he couldn't respond. I suddenly felt something wet and cold push me on my back. I stumbled forward a little bit, slightly surprised. I turned around and still couldn't help but gape at Jake's enormous wolfy size. He was so huge—I could see why people would mistake him for a bear instead of wolf.

Jacob leaned down onto his haunches, signifying for me to climb up. Using the pant legs of his sweats, I tied his pants around my waist. Slowly, but hesitantly I walked towards him. I was still nervous; incredibly nervous. I knew that as soon as I climbed onto his back, I would be on the adventure of my life, possibly meeting new werewolves along the way. And not just any werewolves; werewolves that lived in my area, meaning they would figure out where I lived. It was a frightening thought.

I heard Jacob grunt, air flowing out of his snout; he was growing impatient. Without a second thought, I climbed up onto his back. It was weird, feeling his fur, and thinking about how this werewolf was a real person named Jacob Black. I gripped his fur tightly in between my hands, and leaned down on him, squeezing my eyes shut.

"I'm ready." I squeaked out, pretty sure I was going to rip some of his fur out.

Suddenly, Jacob stood straight up from his haunches, and began to walk straight into the forest. The wind began to blow lightly, sending chills up my spine, and causing my goosebumps to rise even higher. The dark green trees began to thicken around us, and the light from the moon was fading away. The trees began to pass by quicker as Jacob increased his pace to a jog; I knew he was just accommodating me since I was such a 'fraidy cat.

Suddenly, we were flying through the forest, weaving in and out of trees, avoiding tree branches. I shut my eyes tight again, my stomach beginning to churn with nausea. I was so nervous. Jacob's chest rumbled under me, and I could tell it was his way of laughing at me. He could tell how nervous I was by the large mats of fur that I was gripping tightly in my fists.

After a minute or two, my stomach finally adjusted. I opened my eyes slowly and watched as the trees blurred around me. We were moving so fast. There was a light in front of us, and we were moving towards it, about to break into it. The trees suddenly died away into a field of a tall grass. There was a dark, blue, river running through the middle of the small field, and the white moon was reflecting off of it. The grass was rippling around us as the wind blew. It was so beautiful…and the rush of running was pumping adrenaline into my blood. Jake ran across the field, jumping over the smallest width of the river, and rushing straight back into the dark trees.

"HA-OOOOO!" Jake let out a short howl, and then what seemed to be a bark afterward.

Even with my adrenaline pumping, I knew what that meant. He was attracting the other werewolves to our position, helping them pinpoint our exact location. My cheeks, which were pink from the cold air stinging them, felt like they were turning white again from my earlier anxiety. It was almost time to meet the Werewolves of Yellowstone. I could tell by Jake's pace; he was slowing down.

We burst into a small clearing and with a lurch, Jake stopped. He huffed, and got down on his haunches; he wanted me to climb off. It was probably safer that way. I threw my leg over him and jumped down, making an 'oomph' sound as I hit the ground. His eyes slid back to look at me, as if he were telling me to shut up. I promptly did so.

Jake was looking deep into the forest in front of him, a soft growl rumbling through his body. My heart leapt into my throat as I realized that this was it. I was about to meet the werewolves of Yellowstone. Who were they? Did I know them? Did they go to my school? Did that mean they were my age? My eyes went forward, and stared deep into the wooded area, but alas, it was too dark and I couldn't see anything. But I heard it.

A large roaring sound ripped through the forest, and I covered my ears as I heard the thuds of large paws running our way. My hearts pace increased as Jacob growled louder, moving to a defensive position in front of me.

Then there they were, literally ripping from the forest, coming in at three different angles. The three largest wolves in Yellowstone. The Werewolves of Yellowstone.

A/N: College. It consumes my life. Here is the laziest chapter ever. Review kthxbai 3


End file.
